Sunny Days and Snowy days
by Silverstream10
Summary: Sisters Sunpaw and Snowpaw, great grandchildren of Firestar discover a secret only meant to be known by certain cats.Rated T for possible mild violence.REMEMBER to review! I am going to continue and try to make it more complete.
1. Apprentices

CHAPTER 1 APPRENTICES

Snowpaw opened her eyes and blinked at the sun in her eyes. "Good morning Snowpaw!" said Sunpaw. "I brought you some fresh-kill." "Thanks." Said Snowpaw as she chowed down on the plump mouse.

"Hi guys!" said Rosekit bouncing up to the apprentices. "Toadkit and I are going to become Thunderclan apprentices!" she finished proudly.

"Wow! You are really growing fast!" said Icepaw as she came out of the den stretching. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge." Called Firestar. "Come on Foxpaw!" said Icepaw to her brother. Snowpaw the apprentices padded together in a group and sat down in front of Highledge. Hollytail and Lionheart sat next to them. "Today is an important day for Thunderclan, when two kits are to become apprentices." began Firestar. "Toadkit, from now on, you will be known as Toadpaw." Toadpaw gleamed with pleasure. "Lionheart, you are young, though you are a great fighter. I know that you will teach Toadpaw everything you learned from Ashfur." Toadpaw and Lionheart touched noses. "Rosekit, from this day, you will be called Rosepaw." "Oh thankyou soooooooo much

Firestar!!" interrupted Rosepaw bouncing up and down. "I was waiting so long for this day!" "Ahem… Brightheart, when times are hard, you never give up. I know you will teach little Rosepaw well." Blossompaw touched noses with her new mentor- well, rather ran into it than touched. "Toadpaw, Rosepaw!" Chanted the clan. Brightheart and Lionheart brought their apprentices out of the camp to show them around. "I'm so proud!" said Daisy to Spiderleg. "So am I." he said.

**Yes, it's short, but the next chapter will be funnier and longer. Please review!**


	2. The Gathering and Lionheart

_**CHAPTER 2 THE GATHERING AND LIONHEART**_

It had been a moon since Toadpaw and Rosepaw had become apprentices. "Firestar wants me to let you know that Squirrelflight, Spiderleg, Honeygaze, Berrynose, Hollytail, Lionheart, Graystripe, Rosepaw, Sunpaw, and Snowpaw are coming to the gathering." Said Brambleclaw to Snowpaw. "Okay, what about Sunshine?" asked Sunpaw to Icepaw and Rosepaw. They were thinking of warrior names that they would like when they became warriors. " I think I would like to be Snowberry." Said

Snowpaw to the girls. "That's just beautiful Snowpaw." Sighed Icepaw. "Yes, very pretty." Agreed Sunpaw. "Time to go girls." Said Spiderleg, who mentored Icepaw. "Okay Spiderleg." Answered Rosepaw. "Oh, isn't he just wonderful?" said Icepaw dreamily. "You're not falling for your mentor, are you?" said Snowpaw with her eyes wide. "Well, why not?" answered Icepaw. "BECAUSE HE ALREADY HAS A MATE!" screamed Sunpaw in her face. "Oh, right." Said Icepaw, clearly embarrassed.

They crossed the tree bridge carefully. "Heathersky…." Said Lionheart when he arrived. Honeygaze smacked his face and said. "Hello? I'm your mate here! Unless you want me to go with Berrynose aain, cause he's right over there." She said unhappily. "Wow….." said Sunpaw watching them. Sunpaw loved romantic stories, to her they

were very funny. "Hi Lionheart, you know Breezefur." Said Heathersky to him. Lionheart gaped at them side by side while Breezefur just smirked at him. "Hey, don't pull me away,!" said Sunpaw to Snowpaw. "It's just getting good!" She was munching on popcorn wide eyed and was laughing like crazy. Soon, more apprentices came to watch the show. Featherpaw whispered into Sunpaw's ear "You're clanmate sure is funny!" "Bu-but!" said Lionheart. "Sorry Lionheart, we were foolish and

young back then. I am a warrior now, old enough to know to obey the warrior code." Said Heathersky, with a lick on Breezefur's ear. "Yes Lionheart. Heathersky is a very good example. If you were really a warrior, you'd know better than to break the warrior code, let's go talk to Toadfoot." Said Honeygaze. "But!" said Lionheart, still gaping. "I

said, let's go talk to Toadfoot!" said Honeygaze, more sternly. The apprentices giggled. "What are YOU laughing at?" said Breezefur. "Shoo! Shoo! All of you!" "Oh Hollytail, when will your brother grow up?" said Willowtree, shaking her head. " There is little to report in Thunderclan." Snowpaw heard Firestar on the tree. "We

have two new apprentices, Toadpaw" Toadpaw shuffled his paws and smiled nervously. "and Rosepaw." Rosepaw puffed out her chest and grinned, as if she were a celebrity in the middle of her fans. "We also have three new kits: Maykit, Blossomkit, and Grasskit born from Millie and fathered by Graystripe. Do you have anything to report Onestar?" he asked the Windclan leader. He shook his head. "Then the gathering is over." said Firestar.

"Your dad is funny!" said a Windlclan apprentice to Sunpaw. "He sure is!" she agreed. They went back to the camp chattering about different things.

**_Was that better? Please review, or I won't make it longer. I would like your comments if you'd like me to make any changes or add something on. I'd really like that. _**


	3. Sunpaw's dream

**This is probably the shortest chapter, but you have to read this because it's very important. Remember to review! I will not keep you waiting, I am a fast writer- unless I have some homework or something with school.**

CHAPTER 3 SUNPAW'S DREAM

Sunpaw was in a dark forest filled with trees, there she saw Cinderfur pawing at the ground. "So I'm who?" she asked a tortoiseshell she-cat. "You are Cinderpelt."

Repeated the silvery cat. "Cinderpelt?!" screamed Sunpaw. A tail slapped over her screaming mouth. "Snowpaw?" she whispered. "Quiet!" Snowpaw hushed her sister.

"C-Cinderpelt?" said Cinderfur. "Yes, Cinderpelt des not walk in StarClan, she is you, reborn into thunderclan. But this time, a warrior." Sunpaw's eyes widened, though

her mouth still shut by her sisters tail. "Spottedleaf, why did you tell me this?" Cinderpelt asked her. _Spottedleaf?! Huh?? Cinderpelt Cinderfur?_ Her head was spinning

with questions she wanted to ask the old medicine cat. But her sister held her back.


	4. Asking Jayfeather

_**CHAPTER4 ASKING JAYFEATHER**_

Sunpaw woke up with a start and prodded Snowpaw with her paw. "Huh? What? Why'd you wake me up!" answered Snowpaw. "I was just dreaming about the plumpest mouse ever!" "Come on Snowpaw! We should ask Leafpool about our dream!"

said Sunpaw. "Oh, right." Said Snowpaw. " They padded over to the medicine den. "Leafpool?" Sunpaw called into the cave. "Lefpool is no here right now." Answered Jayfeather as he padded out of the den. "Do you need anything?" he asked

Snowpaw shuffled her paws and said "Well, Sunpaw and I had a dream that Cinderfur was talking to a cat called Spottedleaf. " "And Spottedleaf was telling her that she was Cinderpelt." Sunpaw added."Isn't Cinderpelt Leafpool 's old mentor?" Asked

Snowpaw. "Yes, she was." Answered Jayfeather. "She died during the badger attack saving her brother's kits. She sacrificed herself so Starclan gave her another chance to live- as a warrior this time." He finished. "I wonder why we saw the

dream."

Said Snowpaw. "Dreams should be private." Jayfeather flinched uncomfortably at the last sentence. Snowpaw wondered why. "No don't go around telling every cat." Whispered Jayfeather. "We won't." said Sunpaw. "Thanks!" They raced off to the

fresh-kill pile. Snowpaw picke out a plump mouse and Sunpaw chose a vole. "This mouse isn't nearly as plump as the one in my dream!" whined Snowpaw. " Squirrelflight padded over to Snowpaw and said. "We're going to do some battle training with

Foxpaw and Rosepaw. When you're finished we'll go." "Okay Squirrelflight." Said Snowpaw to her mentor. She gulped down her fresh-kill and padded towards Squirrelflight and Brightheart. Foxpaw and his mentor Brambleclaw came too. Rosepaw padded over and

said. "I'm ready to fight!" They all went into the forest and sat down. "Okay, Foxpaw I going to demonstrate a flip. Foxpaw dived under Brambleclaw and flipped him over. "Now you try." Snowpaw dived under Foxpaw and trie to lip him over, but he

was quicker. Foxpaw jumped to the side and scraped her side (with claws sheathed of course.) "Wow Foxpaw, you're good!" said Snowpaw, amazed. "I sure am!" he aid proudly and puffed out his chest. Then he wrinkled his nose. "I think I smell

Shadowclan!" They raced off to the border. It was a Shadowclan hunting patrol. Tiger paw was chasing a squirrel into the Thunderclan territory! "Stop!!" yowled Squirrelflight. Brightheart was growling and her claws were unsheathed. Tigerpaw looked scared.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked him. "H-Hunting a squirrel?" Tigerpaw answered. Then more cats appeared. Russetfur, Dawnpaw and Toadfoot. "Russetfur, we found your apprentice hunting on THUNDERCLAN territory." Explained

Brambleclaw. "Is that true Tigerpaw?" She asked the new apprentice. "It was to juicy and fat to lose! And It was so slow I knew I could catch it quickly-" "That's no excuse to break the warrior code Tigerpaw!" said Russetfur sternly. "Sorry

Russetfur." Tigerpaw had his head down. "I hope you punish him, because if it happens again, we're open to a battle!" hissed Foxpaw. "Well, so are we!" hissed Tigerpaw. "Hey!' yowled Brambleclaw. "We are going to camp. We should tell Firestar

before we plan any battle." They went bck to camp and Snowpaw raced off to tell Firestar. "Wait up Snowpaw!" she heard her sister running after her . She slowed down and told her sister the bad news. "I think we should attack Shadowclan!" said

Sunpaw angrily. "Firestar, we saw a Shadowclan apprentice hunting on our territory!" said Snowpaw. "We should attack them!" repeated Sunpaw. "I think we should-" Firestar never got to finish.


	5. Author's Note

**_Author's note:_**

**To Silverspirit101:**

The Windclan apprentice was not talking about Firestar, but Lionheart! Lionheart is Sunpaw and Snowpaw's dad. Honeygaze is their mom. I hope that explained it.

**To Darkclaw1122:**

Thanks for pointing that out. I'll fix it soon. If you find any other mistakes, please tell me.


	6. Elizabeth and Colorado Moka

**CHAPTER 5 The Battle**

**CHAPTER 5 The Battle**

"Intruders in the camp! Intruders in the camp!!" Yowled Rosepaw turning round and round. Firestar jumped to his paws.

Sunpaw's ears perked up in alarm. She and her sister raced out of the den and looked around. In the middle of the clearing was

a beautiful Long haired she-cat with glistening green eyes. Next to her was a kit, gray and short-haired with the same eyes

as

his mother. "Please do not harm us." Meowed the beautiful cat. "I am Elizabeth Diana Saralyn Mokas." "What a long name."

thought Sunpaw. "This is my kit, Colorado Kinsey Mokas." "Why are you here?" asked Firestar. "I need a safe place to live."

She answered. "Are you kidding me?" said Dustpelt. "Come to my den, Brambleclaw , Sandstorm, Jayfeather and Leafpool

come

with me. "I want her to stay." Said Lionheart. "I could use a good mate." He thought to himself. He didn't remember Honeygaze,

who was staring at him with narrowed eyes. Firestar said. "I have decided to let Elizabeth Dina- " :That's Diana." Interrupted

the newcomer. "Diana Saralyn to stay with her kit." "She knows how to fight and hunt, so I have decided to give her a warrior

name." he announced. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" he asked. "I do." Said

Elizabeth. "By the power of Starclan, you are now Jeweleyes. And your kit will be named Colorkit." "Jeweleyes, Colorkit!" said

the clan uneasily. Jeweleyes and Colorkit padded into the nursery with Daisy and Millie. "That was, different." Said Snowpaw

with a funny face. They padded off to the Apprentices den to play with their friends.


	7. Who ARE You?

_**CHAPTER 6: Who ARE You?**_

Sunpaw was cleaning out the elders bedding. "Sunpaw? Sunpaw? SUNPAW!"

yowled Mousefur in her ear.

"Huh? What?"

She looked around startled. "Ugh."

Groaned Mousefur as she rolled her eyes.

"You are giving us the old bedding and putting the new bedding outside our den!" said Longtail irritably.

Sunpaw sighed. "Sorry. Do you know anything about Cinderpelt?" she asked. _Maybe they can tell me something I need to know._ She thought.

"Oh, Cinderpelt. She was Brackenfur's sister and kithodd playmate." Bagan Longtail. "She was so energetic; she ran right into a montster and crippled her leg. Since then, she could not battle, fight, hunt or-"

"She deserved it! She should've been busy with her own chores. She knew that she wasn't supposed to do all of that!" Longtail and Mousefur started bickering about who know what, and Sunpaw padded away.

Snowpaw was returning home from her battle practice. She saw a golden brown she cat practicing battle moves with Lionblaze. _Jeweleyes_ Thought Snowpaw.

"Tsk Tsk(I know cats can't say tsk tsk, but its fiction, ok?) Tsk. That Lionblaze is always padding after the she-cats." said Squirrelflight shaking her head.

Snowpaw sighed deeply and padded over to her father. "Lionblaze! What are you doing?" she hissed. "Teaching Jeweleyes some battling moves." He said simply.

_Ugh…_ Thought his young daughter. "Hello there." Said Jeweleyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Your clan is so kind as to take me in. I may have been a kitty pet once, but I know I can be a warrior if I try." Snowpaw smiled a cat smile. "Welcome to the clan Jeweleyes." She said politely.

Spiderleg came to the apprentices den and announced.

"Brambleclaw, Snowpaw, Icepaw, Rosepaw, and Sunpaw are going to the Gathering. As well as Sandstorm, Graystripe, Berrynose, Honeygaze, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jeweleyes." Toadpaw and Foxpaw sighed in unison. Icepaw said. "I wonder what the other clans will think about Jeweleyes. I mean isn't it strange that Firestar just let her in the moment she arrived?" The others nodded in agreement.

"We also have a new warrior and a new kit."

The clans seemed amazed at how quickly this apprentice must have improved.

"I wonder who it is. I'd like to have a smart kit like that." Said Heathersky. "We will hopefully." Said Breezefur. Sunpaw chewed her lip. And pawed at the ground.

"They are Jeweleyes and Colorkit." Announced Firestar. "HUH?" you could hear the murmur of confusion throughout the island.

"Jewelwho?"

"Who's that"

"I didn't know Thunderclan had a Jewelpaw."

"Firestar, who is this cat?" asked Blackstar.

"She was a wandering kittypet mother. Though she is totally capable of hunting, fighting, and she will give up her life for the clan." Firestar answered.

"That's right."

All eyes turned to Jeweleyes.

"I would do anything for my clan. Just as any warrior would do. I took the oath that every warrior takes when they become warriors." She looked around hopefully.

"There is no more to say, congratulations to Jeweleyes and the gathering is over now." Blackstar said as he jumped off of the tree.

**_I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. Please review! By the way, I have read all of the warriors books up to eclipse but this story was started before, so I just switched Lionheart to Lionblaze, and now its half updated. Please give me comments. I hope to put up an allegiances list. PLEASE REVIEW!-_**

**_Silverstream10_**


	8. A Lovely Time

_**CHAPTER 7: A Lovely Time**_

Snowpaw was curled up in the apprentices den next to Icepaw, who was sleeping soundly.

"Spottedleaf, does this mean that I'm older than any of my siblings, older than my mother?" a gray pelted cat asked wonderingly. _NOT here again!!!!!!!!!_ Thought Snowpaw.

Then, she realized that her sister was at the other side of the clearing. Eyes wide with wonder.

Snowpaw slapped her forehead with her paw and sighed. "Who's there?" asked Spottedleaf sharply. Snowpaw hid behind a bush.

Spottedleaf turned back to Cinderheart(Before Outcast I didn'y know what her name would be so now I know and its Cinderheart so I'm just updating) and said.

"Yes, my dear, you are older, but not in your form now, you have been reborn.

You have been given a renaissance. Snowpaw cocked her head to on side. _What in the world is a renaissance?_ "Cinderheart, do these trees look familiar?"

all of a sudden, all four cats were being lifted out of the clearing they were in, and swept into a new place.

It had four trees on every corner, and the place they were standing was like a deep and wide indentation in the ground.

There were paw steps trodden all over the place.

"I, I think so…. It smells like all four clans…. AIY(eyee)! I can smell me! Right here, and I can sniff out Barkface too! Its true!" she said in wonder.

Spottedleaf nodded.

By this time, Sunpaw's eyes were practically out of her sockets.

Snowpaw was tired of this, she wanted to sleep. So she turned and ran away.

"heh heh(panting/heavy breathing)" Snowpaw looked around and saw Sunpaw running after her. "Did you see that? It wa-" "Be quiet, we have to go back to sleep." said Snowpaw wearily and she curled up next to Icepaw and fell asleep.

* * *

"Snowpaw, please bring this fresh kill to the nursery. Tell Hollyleaf to my den." ordered Leafpool. "Yes Granny." she answered. "What's a Granny?" Snowpaw sighed. _I'm watching WAY too many twoleg shows..._

She carried the Watervole and the mouse ovr to the Nursery. "YAYAYAYAY!" three tiny kits tumbled out of the nursery and ate like hungry bears. Snowpaw laughed (Mrrrow!)

She padded over to her kin and said. "Hollyleaf?" she tapped her with her tail. But Hollyleaf paid no attention at all.

She was walking and talking(it rhymes!) with Berrynose, tails intertwined. _Ew... I thought she didn't like __Berrynose..... _

_"_Mm?" Hollyleaf finally noticed her little niece.

"Leafpool wants you." she said for the 15th time. Berrynose suddenly whispered. "Does Hollyleaf like Mice or Sparrows better?"

Snowpaw made a face and said. "I don't know." She turned away and settled down next to her sister Sunpaw.

"HEY!" greeted Sunpaw. "You know, last night I had a dream." she said. Then she double winked. ;);)

Snowpaw sighed. "I'm bored." Foxpaw came out of the den and sterechted. "I'm bored too. Want to go hunting?" he asked. "Sure." said Snowpaw.

They padded off and Foxpaw immediately smelled a mouse. He crouched down and pounced on it while it was not looking.

"Great catch, but poor mouse, he was just eating his seed and then BAM you killed him! I think I might become vegetarian..." said Snowpaw. Foxpaw thought. _What's vegetarian mean? _

They buried their catches and went on, trotting side by side, pelts brushing slightly. This made Snowpaw feel a little twitchy. "A vole, perfect. The vole was right in front of her eyes.

"Well, catch it!" hissed Foxpaw.

"Wait." A bird came swooping down and caught the vole(killing it {POOR THING!}) and Snowpaw slashed the hawk and killed it.

"WOWEEE!" said foxpaw. They both dragged the almost their sized hawk back to the fresh kill pile.

"Wow! You two did a great job." approved Spiderleg. "It was Snowpaw who did it, she caught a vole at the same time!" Foxpaw said. Snowpaw Blushed lightly.

The two apprentices went back and collected all of their other catches. "You're a great hunter Snowpaw." said Foxpaw. "You too." she said in return. They said nothing else for the rest of they way back.

**Good huh? By the way, I've decided to cancel the voting, I've already decided on it. But there is a new contest. And there might be two winners. Decide on a name for Icepaw and Foxpaw(not foxcatcher)**

**And win a Icepaw and Foxpaw Plushie!!!!**

**GOOD LUCK! **

**Silverstream10 **

**Remember to REVIEW**


	9. The Fox

CHAPTER 8: THE FOX

Icepaw woke up with a start. She looked around her. Sunpaw was snoring loudly. Rospaw was having trouble sleeping. Icepaw felt her friend.

She was hot. Icepaw ran to Leafpool's den. "Leafpool?" she called. Jayfeather walked out and yawned. "What are you doing up at this time?" he asked grumpily.

"Rosepaw has a fever." She said.

Jayfeather brought the sleeping apprentice to the den. "She'll be fine with us." He said.

Icepaw went back to the apprentice's den. She saw Sunpaw sleeping. Her brother Foxpaw sleeping with Snowpaw. She sighed and shook her head.

Whitewing padded up to her. "You know, You and Foxpaw are going to have your assessments to be warriors." She said.

"Really?" Icepaw was amazed. "I know this is not very good to asked, but do you think that I could choose my warrior name?" she asked bashfully.

Whitewing smiled. "What is it?" she asked kindly. "Well, I want to be named Icewing, after mentor. You really have taught me so much!" she said. Whitewing laughed. "I'll ask Firestar. Do you think that Foxpaw has any requests?" she laughed again.

"Well, I know that he said he was going to catch a fox to be named Foxcatcher." Icepaw said.

Whitewing answered. "Well, we'll see about that, but I'm sure you'll do great in the assessment." Whitewing encouraged her and walked away.

Icewing padded back into her den. Foxpaw looked so peaceful sleeping.

Foxpaw woke up and licked Snowpaw on her head. "Hi Foxpaw." Greeted his sister. "Hi Icepaw." He answered, yawning.

"Guess what, we're going to be assessed today!!!!!!!!" she bounced. "I need to practice with my mentor!" he ran off.

Toadpaw asked. "Where's Rosepaw?" Icepaw answered him "She's sick with a fever." Toadpaw ran out of the den too.

"Snowpaw?" "Huh?" Snowpaw answered. "Do you love Foxpaw?" she asked carefully. "I really don't know that yet. But, yes, I do like him quite well." Snowpaw answered.

Sunpaw snorted in her sleeping, which made Icepaw and Snowpaw jump.

"I'm going on the dawn patrol, wanna come?" Icepaw asked. "Sure! But I'd like a good mouse first."

They ate their breakfast and lined up with Spiderleg, Poppyfrost, Jeweleyes, and Cloudtail. "Okay, we're all here, let's go!" said Spiderleg.

They padded out of the camp. When they reached the Windclan border, Cloudtail's nose went up. "I smell fox." He announced.

They all ran back to tell Firestar. "Just make sure to keep a look out, if it's not in Thunderclan territory, we're ok."

Snowpaw ran off. "Foxpaw! We scented a Fox by the Windclan border!" Foxpaw perked his ears. "A fox?" he said. "Relax Foxpaw, its not like its going to come and eat you!" she teased.

Foxpaw whispered. "Will you go hunting with me?" Snowpaw answered. "Sure!"

The two of them padded out into the woods. "I need to catch a fox." He told her when they reached a distance from the camp. "Whatever for?" she asked, puzzled.

"To earn my warrior name as 'Foxcatcher'" he answered.

"I think it would be just ine to have your name Foxfur, or Foxheart, without going to any trouble." Snowpaw told him.

"Well, Foxes don't have good hearts, so I don't like tat name. Please help me catch a fox!" he pleaded. Snowpaw sighed. "Fine. But what do I get?" she said. "Um, we'll think about that later. Right now, we have to catch something, or else the clan with sense something."

_**Thanks to Scarpath, for the name Icewing!**_

**_Love, Silverstream10 PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!_**


	10. Foxcatcher

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Downy. Any trademarks or copyrighted material belongs to their respectful owners.**

**I'd like to thank Silvore for the great, long review ;D And Scarpath, for the name Icewing. You get an Icepaw Figurine!(For more info on Warriors figurines, check out "Warriors Figurines" Rated K)**

**Will Foxpaw be able to catch the Fox before his assessment and ceremony? Find out after the break!**

**Commercial:**

**Colorkit and Grasskit jump onto the stage. "Meow Meow Meow!" swaying from left to right in the background.**

**Daisy(wearing a purple sparkle dress and a pink rose tucked by her ear) jumps up with Spiderleg(wearing a costume that looks just like Tuxedo Mask™ in Sailor Moon™) and says to the crowd. "Downy Ultra Soft® now comes in Sweet Honey Scent! Perfect for washing those THICK coats (winks at the cats) Available at your local Cat-Mart!**

**The kits jump and twirl batons with ribbons on the end and land with thumbs up saying "YA!"**

"**Now, for our Featured Presentation" says a loud voice "What's that sound Daisy?" asked Colorkit and Grasskit. "Shhh!" she replied:**

**CHAPTER 9: FOXCATCHER**

Sunpaw saw Snowpaw walk into camp with Foxpaw behind her. Icepaw bounded up to her brother.

"Where have you been? We have assessments if you don't remember!!! Come on! Our mentors are going to be furious!" With that she ran away. "Well, aren't you coming?" she asked.

"I have some things to do." He replied.

Sunpaw sensed something was up. He left the camp and Snowpaw padded behind him. _What could those two be up to?_ Sunpaw shook her head and kept on padding towards the nursery.

Grasskit and Colorkit were best friends. They never went anywhere without the other. "Hey! Give that mossball BACK you thief!!!" Grasskit and Colorkit were playing with a mossball. Sunpaw smiled.

"Okay, I've found the scent of the fox.

All we need to do is find it, then we just need to catch it." Explained Foxpaw.

Snowpaw asked. "What do we do with the fox after we've trapped it?" "Um, I guess we should show the clan." He suggested.

"Why would we want to do that again?" said Snowpaw. "If you kill it, you'll be named Foxkiller." She explained logically.

"Hm. How about we decide after we trap it." He said. "Okay." She said, nodding her little head. Foxpaw padded onward. Then, they heard a growl.

"There it is!" Yowled Snowpaw. "We'll weaken it first, then we can trap it!" Yowled Foxpaw to Snowpaw. Snowpaw nodded and then, they attacked. ( Now I will Split what happens next into two versions)

Version 1:

Foxpaw Leapt and shouted to Snowpaw, "Run to the bush over there!" She ran. There was a hole underneath it, big enough to fit herself and the Fox. She ran into it and started to dig.

Now there were two holes, the fox ran in. Foxpaw and Snowpaw each pushed soil into both ends of the tunnel. The fox was trapped! "YES!" yowled Snowpaw and Foxpaw together.

Version 2:

Foxpaw leaped and landed on the Fox's back. "WAIT!" said the fox. The two cats were astonished. "I didn't know Foxes could speak cat." Thought the two of them.

"Please don't kill me!" it continued. "I am no threat to you. I just am living here with my little daughter dearest and my mate! We mean no harm, what do you want from me?"

Snowpaw was speechless.

Foxpaw said bravely. "I am Foxpaw, and this is my friend Snowpaw, we are only trying to catch you for me to earn my warrior name as Foxcatcher……." Foxpaw explained everything.

The Fox nodded her head. "I see. I will help you, though after I finish making cookies with my daughter Angie here." The fox said.

Okay…(I know its strange, but I wanted this so that's why I made 2 versions) Foxpaw and Snowpaw waited in a small den. Watching Mr. Fox sing and the two female foxes bake.

Finally, they were done and They let the two eat some cookies(for the first time) . "Bye Mama! Bye Cats!" called Angie as they left. The two cats thought "I never have met such kind foxes!"

Mama Fox climbed into the trap and waited.

(NO VERSION WORKS FOR BOTH VERSIONS)Then, and Thunderclan patrol arrived.

"Huh?" said Cloudtail. "I caught the fox!" exclaimed Foxpaw triumphantly.

"We'd better tell Firestar." Said Poppyfrost.

Sorreltail was wearing a frown. "The Mentors and Icepaw have been looking for you Foxpaw, you were suppesed to have your assessment a long while ago!" The two apprentices travelled back to camp with the patrol.

Foxpaw was now wondering if he would even be promoted to be a warrior.

**DUN DUN DUN! Find out next on SUNNY DAYS AND SNOWY DAYS!!!**

**Review Please! **

**Silverstream10**


	11. Warrior Names

CHAPTER 10

WARRIOR NAMES

"Foxpaw, I am very Disappointed in you." said Firestar.

Foxpaw hung his head. So did Snowpaw. "I think I will have to postpone your Warrior ceremony until next moon." The two apprentices gasped. "Icepaw has passed her assessment and is to be a warrior this evening." Foxpaw was very sad, but also angry. _I Caught a FOX for this clan! And now they punish me? What a great way to reward a good deed!"_

Firestar seemed to read his mind. "Foxpaw, I am truly sorry. But even if you caught the fox, you neglected you duties as an apprentice, and that cannot be rewarded." Foxpaw nodded. "I understand."

"All cats old enough to catch your own prey please gather here before the Highledge!" Called Firestar.

"Icepaw Daughter of Duspelt and Ferncloud, Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Icepaw seemed so excited, Foxpaw couldn't help but feel a little twinge of jealousy.

"Yes, Yes I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Icepaw, from this day on, you shall be known as Icewing. Starclan honors your determination and loyalty."

Then, the whole clan started chanting. "IceWing! Icewing!"

Even Foxpaw chanted.

Before Icewing went to sit vigil, Foxpaw padded up to her and said. "Congratulations, Icewing."

THE END!

I have a sequel ready for action, it's called, the Tailless Mouse!

There will be a new prophecy in it too.

Please review this all you can, and please review my newest story as well.

I hope you enjoyed Sunny Days and Snowy Days!

Love,

Silverstream10


	12. The Starry Pelt of Renaissance

**CHAPTER 11: THE STARRY PELT OF RENAISSANCE**

"Who are you?" asked Snowpaw affrightedly.

"I am Yellowfang. I know that you and your sister have seen Cinderpelt's dream."

Snowpaw nodded. "You mustn't tell anyone about it, because now Cinderfur leads a normal warrior life, and she is enjoying it.

If you tell someone, she won't live normally, I can guarantee that."

Snowpaw said. "Okay then, I'll tell Sunpaw." But the starry figure was already fading, replaced by a new cat.

She was gray and had a crippled hind leg. _Cinderpelt?! But I thought she was Cinderfur! _ Snowpaw's mind was spinning.

"Who are you?" Snowpaw asked in wonder.

"I am Cinderpelt, the side of Cinderfur that she left behind when she was reborn. Specifically speaking, I am called the starry pelt of renaissance.

When Cinderpelt was reborn to Sorreltail, we had to erase the memories of her past life, so I am the Cinderpelt who wasn't reborn. The former medicine cat."

Snowpaw took some time to think about this.

_Cinderkit was born, memories erased that combined into one Starclan cat, who is really the old Cinderpelt._ She shook her head. "Little one, get some rest, and remember, this is a secret!"

Then, she fell asleep.


End file.
